Gynger Snap
by The-French-One
Summary: Here is the continuation of the Sugar Series. This follows Honey Glayzed in the hierarchy of the series. This is Lemon, this Lime, this is sweet. This is a crossover, alter Megaverse that encompasses canon characters, original characters and my novels's characters. There is growth, more character development and smut, there is descriptive love here, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Gynger Snap

Chapter 1

Opening Refrain

Red mist pooled in the dank, airless cell. "They did not even allow you to return to your room," Radu whimpered, his chains rattling as he hunkered closer to the wall. "Has it grown back yet?' Radu refused to turn and face his brother. Just like Vlad to come down here to mock him. His abilities to heal had naturally been hampered by the manner with which he had been injured. Arcadian blood. Damn that little pipsqueak. "I am as curious as his father. How did you think this would end?" Vlad summoned a chair as the only item in the cell was the hook on the wall that Radu was secured to. "With him fighting you, he would have indeed torn and bled. Just as was demonstrated is what would have happened."

"I could have calmed him." Radu asserted. "If he likes to be taken by men I could have made him feel good."

"Is that what you honestly think?" Vlad sighed. "It is not that Misaki specifically likes being taken by men. It is that Misaki is in love with Spike, his William. Father has summoned you home."

"I do not wish to return to that harridan you changed." Radu pouted yanking on his chains.

"And England is home to you now?" Radu turned to face Vlad finding his brother leaning against the entrance, not as the red clad Alucard of the Helsing Organization, yet in the black suit with piercing green eyes, full dark curls as Prince of Wallachia, Vlad Dracula, son of the Carpathian king. "You will take yourself to Tirgoviste, where you will remain and shame the name of our family no more. Father has arrived to offer apologies to the Duke, and his son." Radu gasped as the chains released his hands to drop at his sides. "Have a care that your exodus from Arcadia is in all haste. Sir Marchand has vowed that he can not be responsible for his temper should he be contaminated with your presence again."

Radu nodded his head. He opened his mouth, to say what, he was unsure, yet he knew that there was some thing that he should say. "He... Is so lovely."

"And he said no." Vlad left the cell then shaking his head. How could they, brothers, raised in the same home, experience the same captivity and torture, have turned out so vastly different? "Try to be a better person in my absence than you ever were in my presence." Vlad meandered up to the throne room of the Obsidian palace where the preparations were underway for the feast in celebration of the nuptials. There were flowers of the brightest orange and yellow with silken ribbons in pristine white dusted with diamonds dangling among the shining black stone walls and ceilings.

Ryo greeted Vlad with a smile. "Welcome back. I hear that your brother is being sent away for a while."

"Father would rather that, than to have the Salamander end him permanently." Vlad shrugged. "Father feels guilty for my brother's lapses in humane common sense. He sent us to the Turks as a hostage pact. Little does father understand, the cruelty and lack of decency was within Radu long before we were ever tortured. When we were kids he practiced throwing knives as small animals and even some of the servants. He said the targets were no fun as they did not bleed." Vlad shook his head not wanting to focus on his brother during this happy occasion. "You are looking rather well put together today."

Ryo smiled with a nod. " The Salamander brigade came this morning." Ryo grimaced as he recalled waking to the cadre of his original dressers. The ensemble was as fussy as anything else that it only took Misaki to get him into, yet some how all six little creatures found something to do pushing past Dee as if he were not there. Ryo had to explicitly request that they get his jacket pressed and shoes shined and ready for the day. "I am sure that there has never been a cull married before." Ryo leaned over into the kiss that Dee was pressing into his cheek. "Due to Spike being a vampire there are several aspects of the wedding ceremony that are going to be skipped, mainly the joint basking. While Misaki will be induced into a sublime state of arousal by the hours spent in the furnace of love Spike would be immolated within moments."

Vlad shook his head chuckling. "Not the wedding celebration the dear boy had in mind."

"No," Ryo and Vlad looked up at Sir Marchand in his full Noble garb. The long pants were golden, with red satin down the sides. A long golden coat skimmed his calves with scales in patterns along the cuffs and seams. "Now while you all prepare to partake of the nuptial breakfast, I must go and do my duty as the father of the 'bride'," Sir Marchand grinned turning away he muttered. "I always thought Kouru would be my first to wed."

Break

Spike held the little body closer as the sun greeted the brand new day. His eyes were slow to open. He could smell the intruder in their room, yet he felt no malice. "He's fine," Spike grumbled making sure that the covers hid him from the view of his father in law. "'Eh pops, are you going to check on him every morning?"

"I am not here to see him," Sir Marchand leaned on the sturdy post of the bed. "Child, wake now and go with your mother."

"Maman?" Misaki sat up blushing as the cover slipped to his waist baring the mouth shaped bruises along his chest and neck."

"It is her prerogative to assist you into an ensemble. I will see you soon. Congratulations on your wedding child." Misaki smiled at his father still not moving from the bed. "Well?" Misaki looked away face inflamed. Sir Marchand gasped, turning his back his cheeks matching his youngest. Spike retained the blanket while Misaki shimmied into a pair of legging and a robe.

Spike stood from the bed dragging the cover with him wrapped around his waist. He watched as Misaki walked away mumbling around a yawn. Spike made as if to head into the bathing portion of the large room. He was brought up short when he saw his newly acquired father in law. While the hair color and lips were alluring on Misaki, on Sir Marchand, Spike a felt a chill down his spine that belied his recent ingestion of what he had been substituting blood with. "Oye," Sir Marchand halted Spike from waling past with just a nod of greeting.

"Yes sir," Spike stood tall ready to hear whatever the Fire Lord would impart.

"Never hurt him," Spike frowned at the solemnity of the tone.

"Of course not," Spike shook his head. "I am always careful... I..." Spike grew quiet at the narrowed eyes that made Sir Marchand seem more of predator than Spike could ever claim. "You do not mean physically."

"If that were my fear, I would kill you now and be done with it," Sir Marchand declared. "He has this inherent goodness, this ability to see the best in even the worst individuals. I never had the heart to tell him, but Hon, was the quintessential selfish, spoiled little princess. Yes she lobbied for the change in the lives of the culls mainly because she wanted him as her squire. She knew that her father would rather kill Cho D Koen than allow him to make it through, yet did not want to wait around for another to lay claim to her hand in marriage. If things did not go her way she ranted and raged. Her temper put mine to shame, but he would see none of it." Spike smiled thinking Misaki even more like him. How often had he ignored Drusilla's insanity, or Harmony's idiocy all for the sake of love. "Maybe... Maybe humanity mellowed her, or motherhood. To hear Prince Ryo tell it she was an exemplary mother. I don't know, the point is, Misaki only ever sees the good. Recently, with this hell beast that we sent hom, she murdered thousands over the centuries yet he fought for her right to exist."

Spike smiled recalling watching as Misaki had stood before the high king defending Glory's existance. "I showed himthe truth of the ugliness of human nature and declared that it was up to us to teach them to love." Spike sighed wanting to drink something for breakfast as the Sun, while it was not burning him, was making him weak. "I do get what you mean, and if I ever hurt him like that I will not even try to run. Come and get me." Spike went to the closet where his clothing had been brought up from his room in the basement of the palace. "Is my new ability to day walk due to the additions in my diet?"

"What do you think?" Sir Marchand grinned. "I know that no relationship is perfect. There will be times when you do not see eye to eye. You will argue and will grow. Love is not always going to be a bed of kisses and roses, yet the ups and the downs are worth it in the end. I remember one fight where his mother refused to speak to me for about five years. I don't remember what we were fighting about but making up was grand," Sir Marchand winked. "I do not understand the dynamics of your physical nature, and I do not wish to. Never tell me," Sir Marchand held up his hand offering Spike a chalice of blood as he had watched the creature pale. "Be assured that while we are at the morning celebration of the wedding, this room will be sound proofed. He is very much like his mother." Sir Marchand chuckled. "Bathe then, and dress. Welcome young William, to our family."

Spike blinked moisture from his eyes not wanting to waste the blood he had been ingesting. Sir Marchand heading to the door paused when Spike called out to him. "Hey pops... Thanks." Sir Marchand inclined his head in a gentle nod as he left the vampire to his bathing.

To-Be Continued

This is the short beginning of the newest installment of the Sugar series. There will be much more as this picks up right where we left off.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Gynger Snap 2

Deadly Flowers Part 1

Count D sat his teacup down with a soft sigh. He stood in his usual graceful way walking over to the blond slumped over the book of Arcadian history. "Do you want to talk about it?" Count D perched on the edge of the table waiting for those familiar, startling blue eyes to look up.

Christopher tried not to look too depressed as he gazed at Count D. "I really thought Catherine would stand as my lady when I was finally Squired."

"Have you spoken to Leon and Zarro about this?" Count D smiled thinking of the young lady that had been spending time with Christopher.

"No need," Christopher sat his book down. "She broke up with me. Said with the summer and touring and training I just never have time for her. Then she was all jealous because Carol and Julie go to Arcadia and are invited to the balls. I was about to tell her that I wanted her for my lady but she just stomped away. Then Julie said she has been spending time with Carlos, another basketball player." Chris sniffed looking away until his eyes were no longer glistening.

"Oh dear," Count D pattted Christopher's shoulder. "I will get you a cup of tea. Why don't you call the studying off for tonight and come with me?" Christopher marked his page before closing the book. He followed Count D down a long hallway until they made it to a door marked with roses. "This is the very first garden that I made on my own." Count D explained. "Come there is a lovely tea set up for us." Chris was reminded of his first few times staying in the pet shop with the Count. He had no voice then, or at least, none that he used verbally. Yet the Count always knew what he wanted to say.

Green bombarded all of his senses upon entering the grand room. Flowers preened as Count D walked among them. Each one seeming more vibrant and fragrant at the brushing of the end of his cheongsam. "Spike and Misaki should be back from Mysticale in a few days." Christopher sat down on the delicate carved wood chair at the table. He picked up a dainty sandwich made of cucumber slices, some sort of white paste and a tomatoes. "This is great," He smiled sipping the tea that he knew had far less sugar than the cup that Count D brought to his deep red lips.

"Christopher," Count D said after sitting in comfortable silence appreciating the sweet smelling breeze blowing through the garden. "You are young yet, and there is so much life ahead of you. I know that you had become rather attatched to Catherine, yet can you honestly say that you are ready to be with her as your lady?"

"What do you mean?" Christopher asked eating another sandwich. "Bikky was younger than I am when he was declared of Carol and Rain not much older with Julie standing as his lady."

"I know that you admire them and wish to follow in their footsteps, yet you must find your own way." Count D smiled as he felt Leon enter the shop.

"Leon home?" Christopher asked. "Your eyes light up so much when he is near," Pink spots appeared on Count D's cheeks. He lowered his eyes from Christopher.

"Do not be in such a hurry to set your life path." Christopher nodded looking up at Leon as he followed T-Chan into the garden. "You will find the right lady for your heart to meld with, and then you will bloom and know true love. You must grow up first and then you will understand so much more of the world."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Leon asked taking a moment to place a kiss on Count D's lips no longer surprised that the color did not smudge at all.

"Catherine broke up with me," Christopher explained. Leon nodded his head. "You are not surprised." Christopher frowned up at Leon where he stood behind Count D's chair with his hands on the slim shoulders. Christopher watched as Leon's thumbs rubbed over the soft silken material. "I guess she really wasn't Arcadian lady material if even you picked up on it."

"Hey I am a detective you know," Leon turned his lips down when Count D simply sipped his tea. "Miniatures in bed already?" Lon asked looking down at his watch seeing that it was a little after nine. "Sorry I missed dinner."

"Thanks for keeping the streets safe." Christopher waved on his way out. "Come on T-Chan, lets go." Leon watched his little brother walk from the room not wanting to admit that this tea had been set up for a few days now waiting on Catherine to let him know that she was seeing someone else.

"He'll be okay," Leon grinned. "This is just the first of many."

"Maybe," Count D stood to his feet. He leaned into Leon before backing away. "Speaking from experience?" Count D narrowed his eyes at Leon. "I will get you a bath."

"Polite way of saying I stink?" Leon chuckled spanking a hand on Count D's pert bottom. "Join me."

"Of course," Count D smiled. The flowers waved their farewells sleeping for the night.

Break

Atreyu leaned against the rail of his balcony watching as Rain took flight with the Thunder bird. The creature soared through the sky a silhouette against the moon. Large wings beat reminding him of his flights on Falcor. He wished, for a moment, that he knew what they were discussing. He had spent very little time with Rain. It seemed his reading lessons were largely self taught due to Bikky finding many things to keep his brother away. How had he seen through his infatuation?

"He knows what to look for," Atreyu gasped as Heaven solidified at his side watching the flight as well. "I did not mean to read your mind. It is obvious the way you stare. He is indeed gorgeous." Atreyu nodded his head following the arc of flight the same as Heaven. With each wing beat, Rain was further away until he was just a speck against the moon. Atreyu sighed knowing that the image was his love for Rain. As forever out of reach as the moon.

"Excuse me," Atreyu moved aside for the servant girl, Kouru, he recalled her name. She did not make eye contact as she swept the minuscule amount of dust. Atreyu retreated inside of the room while she began to mop silent and forgotten.

Break

Spike grasped Misaki's hips pulling the little body to meet his thrusts. How many times had he taken him since they arrived? Did it matter? Misaki cried out his pleasure as he released covering his own tummy and Spike's. Spike shifted still hard deep inside. He dragged a finger over his stomach collecting the creamy release. He brought it to his mouth sucking the delicious offering. The taste sent him over the edge filling Misaki. Laying beside the supine form he gathered him close. "Damn Kittens," Spike pressed a kiss to those swollen lips, plump and sensitive from the adoration of his own. "We should rest. I think we are supposed to go back tomorrow,"

"Mmm," Misaki rested his head on Spike's firm chest. "We should rest well then if I am expected to walk." Misaki chuckled. "I can't tell where your scent ends and I begin. I love it. I love you."

"And I you, my sweet," Spike wrapped his arms around the living embodiment of his very heart.

Break

Andromache sighed watching as her husband cracked open the lid of the casket. "Empty?" She asked, not wanting the answer but knowing that she needed to know what they were up against.

"Yes," Nestoir sighed slamming the lid closed. "Robbing graves again eh Dae," Nestoir hopped out of the opening in the ground. "I wonder what he is doing with them this time."

"Does it matter?" Princess Chimera ignited her hands. "It all burns the same."

"Yes," Andromache nodded her head. "Whatever he is up to we will end it." Andromache turned away from the set of empty graves. She saw Buffy standing by Faith both girls armed and ready.

"The last time I dealt with a grave robber, he was trying to make a perfect girlfriend for his reanimated brother." Buffy explained hoping this was a similar situation.

"Our lives are not like other peoples," Faith said with a chuckle. She stood guard while Andromache mounted Carious fashioned into her silver motorcycle form. Nestoir climbed onto his mount while Faith and the rest of the group did the same. Sound of engines whirring in the night covered the sound on the other side of the cemetery of another grave being opened.

Break

"Welcome back," Ryo greeted his squire as the newlyweds entered their home. "Nice trip?"

"Mysticale is lovely," Misaki smiled.

"Not that we saw much of it," Spike purred accepting a glas of warmed blood from Dee. "Ooh, breakfast."

"You still eat blood?" Bikky asked loading his plate with sausages and hard boiled eggs. Rain spread jam on his English muffins.

"I love those," Misaki took an egg into his mouth swallowing it whole. Ryo caught the coffee mug of blood before it could hit the floor. "What?" Misaki asked after his second egg was swallowed with a bit of salt added for taste.

Spike blinked as Misaki waited for an answer. "I mean I have been wondering how you... I mean you never choked, and now... you just, I mean... Whole. You just swallowed that, I mean..." Spike stopped his sputtering as Bikky and Dee began to laugh. Misaki smiled. he was licking his lips as the door from Arcadia opened again admitting his family. Misaki accepted the cup of coffee sipping.

"Ooh, eggs," Sir Marchand tossed an egg into the air catching it in his mouth he swallowed it whole. Misaki choked spitting his coffee on a startled Rain. Rain picked up a paper towel to wipe his arm. "What?" Sir Marchand asked after the Kitchen erupted into laughter.

To Be Continued

Another Short, sorry, but it is an update. I am still working on more.

Ja Ne,


	3. Chapter 3

Gynger Snap 3

Author's note. We are moving into the end of June in the Series. The Play was a two week run after school ended. All proceeds went into the safe houses and charity work that the group does. For the plot of the Play, please visit the site as the story there is the play. Tainted Innocence. We begin this series as summer vacation officially begins.

Deadly Flowers part 2 : Cleaner

Ryo sat still as Misaki dragged a brush through his hair. "I have a memo for you, from his Majesty Zarro. It was under my door this morning." Misaki sat the brush down. He reached into his sleeve pocket for the royal sealed note. Ryo accepted the orders in the neat script of the Arcadian high King.

 _-' As it has been brought to my attention that humans do not like when I 'knock about' in their heads and telephoning devices are tedious, I thought I would try this. Gather your family and convene to the war tower for a luncheon. In your hands this directive is flammable.'-_

Smiling Ryo incinerated the missive. "Please inform the boys that we are having lunch out today." Ryo rose to his feet wondering if he should be prepared to shut the house down again. If so, for how long? Ryo heard Dee on his phone as he entered their room after his work out. He saw the perturbed expression on his Husband. "What?"

"Leon went to work and was told that the Arcadian CIA Link is on sabbatical for the entire Summer." Dee informed him. "Agents Brown and Gold were there going over all of our case files."

Ryo heaved a sigh. "Cart before the horse," He grumbled. "We are invited politely to enjoy a luncheon in the War Tower today." Ryo shook his head then leaned down to tie his shoes. "While you get a shower I will get the rest of the family ready."

"Come wash my back," Dee purred stepping aside for Misaki to leave the room heading to the basement where the Arcadian weapons were stored. If there was a mission coming, he would need to have Ryo and Dee prepared.

"My squire just got me all ready, not going to make his job difficult. Don't forget conditioner, You are getting split ends." Ryo stepped agile out of Dee's sweaty reach. "Don't pout," Ryo pressed his lips to Dee's in a brief taste. Dee smacked a hand on Ryo's bottom taking a moment to appreciate the bounce in the soft pants.

Misaki entered the basement shocked to see that Spike was already down there filling the clips with the Arcadian steel bullets. "Figured that while you got him ready I may as well help out. Equal partners and all." Misaki sighed. He never meant for his low Squire status to impact his spouse. William should be out doing missions, not cleaning and sorting another Knight's weapons. Spike was at his side in an instant. "What's with the face?"

"What face?" Misaki turned away. "This is my face."

"And it's gorgeous," Spike licked the full lower lip after he turned Misaki back to face him. "And it's upset." Spike sat back on the stool he had been using pulling Misaki into his lap. "Why?"

Misaki took a breath, held it for a moment his lovely eyes scanning the basement where the mats were now rolled along the walls with a rack of weapons ready for use. Chains dangled from the walls for Rain to work with as he preferred to wear them instead of belts. "It is a squire's duty to make sure that their knight master is prepared at all times for battle and training. Yet," Misaki looked down at his own hands where the gleaming obsidian had been pounded into a ring cradling the deep rubies of his wedding set. Spike had presented the jewelry to Misaki on their first night in Mysticale. "You are a knight proper and yet you are doing the chores of a squire. I am sorry."

"The sooner your chores are done, the sooner I can take you home." Spike grinned lowering his head again to capture the sweetly plumped lips. "I am a husband first and a knight second. You matter to me more than status or duties. Besides," Spike tasted the plump bottom lip again. "You will not be a squire forever." Misaki felt his heart flutter as those deep eyes penetrated to the very depths of his being. The light nibbles and sucks to his bottom lip worked their magic leaving him pliant in Spike's strong arms. Stomping could be heard down the stairs.

"We are to lunch with the King today in the war tower," Misaki stood to his feet as he heard steps on the stairs. Bikky stomped louder giving the two time to compose themselves. "Bikky, have you seen Rain this morning? I went to tell him of the directive, yet he was not in his room."

"Rain was out in the garden this morning on the phone with Julie." Bikky grinned. "You know High Prince Nestoir is creepy and somehow Rain knew before the king sent his note."

Spike grinned getting to his feet after he realized that his body was again under control. He picked up the next clip making sure it was fully loaded and cleaned while Misaki adjusted the cinches on the holsters. Bikky smiled knowing that they would be the exact size for both Ryo and Dee. "Did you need something?" Misaki asked watching as Bikky hefted several chains then shook his head.

"Found it," Bikky grinned holding up a linked chain with spikes pointing outward. "This is the tungsten, Osmium alloy smelted with Arcadian steel. It is his heaviest one. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he should be wearing this one often."

Misaki nodded his head then stood in silence while the young prince and squire to King Laton went upstairs with his prize. " That ones dragon sage has not failed him yet. Whatever is needed at this luncheon, must be a serious matter indeed." Spike looked up the stairs. Time to save the world again he sighed.

Break

Count D sat the tea set on the delicate table beside Soofu D. Seeing the ancient with the swelled tummy caused a moment's pause then he smiled. "Good afternoon Grandfather, how are you today?" Count D braced himself for the reply as his grandfather was cantankerous on any day when he wasn't entering his second trimester of pregnancy.

Soofu was slow to open his eyes. The lashes lifted as curtains before the deep golden orbs focused on his grandson. "I am well." Soofu placed a slender hand on the soft satin of his richly embroidered cheongsam. "Rounded," Soofu heaved until he was sitting upright. "I am well rounded," Soofu sniffed the peach tea. "Thank you child, have you not a luncheon to attend?" Soofu nibbled a cookie. "Your grandmother is already there."

"I know," Count D got to his feet. "I just wanted to ascertain your condition before I joined them. To make sure that you did not need anything or was not too bored as the lady Gwen has returned to Wales."

"How kind of you," Soofu sat his teacup down. "As it is, Georgie and Wali are coming to keep me company. Do be careful child, strange times are ahead." Count D inclined his head to his grandfather as he headed out of the peaceful garden, fearing that it was the last moment of peace any of them would know for some time to come.

Break

"Los Angeles Consulate is closing!?" Zarro took a leisurely sip of his goblet of honey.

Aquamarine eyes were slow to rise to the knights and Royalty around their table. "Not permanently, just for a while." Zarro sat his empty goblet down licking his canines. Before he could lift it to his lips again full, High Queen Victoria pushed a large glass of water towards him. "Thank you dearest," Zarro sighed. He looked at the room at large. "It has come to my attention that an area that has been previously occupied by our mutual enemy is under attack. We are thus taking a grand vacation to the mountains, and our Cleaner team will be the escort."

"Cleaner?" Rain wondered looking for the first time he saw the trio of tiny fairies hovering around the head of the king.

Amid the sudden shower of sparkling confetti three fairies stood to their full height. If one was above five feet four inches, it would be amazing. "Whoa," Spike breathed from his spot at the table. Misaki, looked up from his stand behind Ryo's chair. He leaned over taking in the jet black leggings and svelte green tunic. A bob of green and pink tinted hair showed a gamine face with pierced brows and lips. A silver stud graced the pert nose and several rings decorated her ears. Another flash of glitter revealed the butterfly fairy wings of iridescent pink and green.

Catching Misaki's eye the pink, well shaped upper lip curled in a smirk. "Well, aren't you adorable?."

"Who... I mean... Thank you," Misaki looked away from her perusal.

"Nisha," The gorgeous fairy pointed to the right. The chocolate skinned young woman with a well shaped Afro looked up. Her doe shaped deep brown eyes crinkled when full lips lifted into a smile. Her yellow and gray ensemble was highlighted by tufts of tan fur. "Maks," The woman pointed to a slender young man in dark purple and green. Silver and bronze jewelry winked in the light of the war tower. "I'm Kriss. We are the Cleaner team," She announced drawing attention to the two wavy swords at each well rounded hip. "We are the ones called when things go wrong."

"So," Andromache looked up from filing her nails. "Where are we going?"

High King Zarro grinned. "A place that you have done a bit of renovating to," With a wave of an elegant hand, a mountain range formed in the middle of the table. The town at the base of this mountain is under siege. It is an insidious evilness taking over the land. Now, there are corpses missing from their graves. We need to settle this."

"Things," Kriss took a long stemmed flower from her hair that she rolled into a cigarette. She lit it. "Things have gone wrong."

To Be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Gynger Snap 4

Change of Scene

Cool crisp water splashed upon the silk of the Count as he walked along the beach. The soft foam caressed small, cute toes. "Hey, babe," Leon brought the hand he had clasped, interlocking the fingers with his own. "Should we even bother packing?"

"It would seem normal for families going on an extended stay somewhere to have luggage." Count D said in his deep, smooth voice that sent shivers along Leon when they were alone. "Especially when one is traveling with small children."

"Hey D," Chris chimed in shaking the water from his hair after his vigorous swim with Philippe. "Have you ever been to Colorado?"

"Mm," Count D nodded. "Back in 1860, Grandfather had a little shop in Aspen." Christopher blinked recalling that Count D was still referred to as child by his father. "It is really quite lovely. I am looking forward to some time away."

"Is it really okay to close the shop?" Christopher looked out over the beach.

"I do not think," Count D began to speak while thinking of his Grandfather. "I do not think that it would be okay not to. Father agrees, that until his younger brother is born, it would be best to shut the shop down, even if we were not leaving."

"Leon," Christopher turned his big blue eyes to his brother watching as the sun glinted off the golden hair identical to his own. "Why won't Dae just go away? He obviously can't win."

"He managed to defeat them once." Count D sighed thinking of the past battles of the Arcadian Royale. "Dae has tasted the success of a death of a Prince. He also nearly succeeded in killing High Princess Andromache. To come so close, he is thinking that if he just continues to try, he may yet be victorious."

Leon clapped a hand on Christopher's shoulder. "Ever vigilant, even when on vacation, we are going to be working, there is some sort of darkness covering the land there and if it can not be dealt with by normal means, it will be eradicated, so says that little Fairy chick, she said she and her team are Cleaners."

"I had wondered what she meant by that," Christopher, mused having had to hear the meeting from the back of the room with the other pages serving the table.

"It is a term used primarily in the underworld, or even in the military." Leon raised a brow as Count D began to explain. "When a problem can not be solved, it is destroyed. When the Arcadians could not take the mountain and gain access to High Prince Daphnus home, the mountain was destroyed, now we have an exclusive resort that the humans are not allowed to even know exists."

"They destroyed a mountain?" Christopher asked his mouth falling open.

"She," Count D corrected after a gentle hand on Christopher's chin closed the gaping orifice. "High Princess Andromache destroyed a mountain." Christopher stared in wonder at his brother and the Count. How much power did the Arcadian's actually wield? "I am sure that you will read all about it in the first tales of the Arcadian Royalty when you are officially squired and begin your training." Count D smiled happy to see the listless light fade from the once vibrant eyes. His first heart break had taken it's toll. With his smile buoyant, and his eyes bright, Christopher hurried to his room to begin to pack, planning to tell Pon-Chan all about the Royalty and that he would one day be a Knight of Arcadia.

Break

Peter tried not to frown as Erick stared at Rain. He too stared at the young man hanging by his feet from a tall balance bar in the backyard. Rain dangled with his legs spread pressing against the sides of the structure. He clenched his abs, visible as he was not wearing a shirt, to pull himself upright grasping the bar with his hands. Rain dropped his legs down swinging until he was on top of the bar. He dropped after spinning around mid air to land in a crouch. He stood then with his fists raised. Erick, Terry and Peter startled by the applause. "Good work Squire Rain." Now it was Peter's turn to stare in awe as High Prince Nestoir strode forward. His pale skin like marble glinting in the sun as a statue of an ancient Greek god would. He too, wore no shirt in the blistering heat of the day. "You have been working on the routines that I gave you to strengthen your core."

"Of course your highness," Rain bowed. He released his loosening hair to re secure it. "As you have bid." Rain grinned at his friends. "Ryo must be making a good breakfast for your Ryo-cooking sensors to go off." Rain chuckled swiping a towel over his face then draping it over a shoulder. "Are you staying for breakfast?" Rain asked Nestoir.

Nestoir shook his head sending his ravens hair to gleam in the early morning light. "As much as that buttermilk he is whipping into the pancakes smell like heaven, there is a lot to be done at the consulate before tomorrow. Rest up and make sure you are all packed."

"Packed?!" Peter gasped. "I thought you were not doing a tour this summer, what with the show doing so well and all." Peter was still glowing from the praise in the newspapers of his writing and Rain's songs.

"Right," Rain grinned. "I reek, mind helping Ryo set the table while I shower? We are going on a

vacation. It has been well earned." Rain grinned thinking with excitement of the new battle to be fought. Whatever it was coming their way, he would be ready. They all would. Peter sighed. He went into the house pausing to see Ryo held in Dee's arms. The eggs in their carton on the counter forgotten in the preoccupation with Dee's lips. "Hey," Rain frowned at his parents. "Dee's mouth may satisfy you, but what are the rest of us going to eat?" Rain smacked a hand on Ryo's bottom as he dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Burn his," Dee grumbled indicating the pancake batter.

"Mmm," Ryo winked. "Don't be a brat and make the coffee," Ryo said sliding the full grinder over. "You boys are here early today."

"Are you really leaving all summer?" Terry blurted out before he turned red. "I mean, can we help set the table?"

"Yes, and yes," Ryo smiled. "We are looking forward to some time away." Ryo tried not to think of what the little fairy; Kriss, was her name, she had indicated that things were bad. Very bad, or wrong to be exact. Ryo looked up at the perch stationed above the living room window. The large crow rested. His eyes glinting in the early morning light. On the couch, Lyo sat with his books reading while Atreyu took the time to peruse his notes and a new book that he had chosen to read. Atreyu wondered, on their vacation, would he still be in the same room with Rain? He looked up the stairs hearing the shower begin. He hoped not. There was no way for him to ever reconcile his feelings if he was constantly around the beautiful young man.

Break

Maintain humanity.

The litany had been engraved on the hearts of the royal delegation headed to the vacation resort. As always, the airport was a wild conflagration of humanity. Bustling through the trod upon ceramic tiles dragging their beleaguered luggage behind. Not deviating from the norm, as soon as the group was recognized, several cell phones and cameras were flashed. The basilisk and Minotaur guards stalked beside the royalty obvious protection while the smaller salamanders were disguised as valets. Misaki walked beside Ryo as his squire. He saw Spike at his side feeling a pang of regret that a noble knight was relegated to the duties of a squire. While Spike did not seem to mind so much. Ryo looked back to make sure that Rain and Bikky were not too bombarded by fans as they performed their duties for their knight masters.

Maintain humanity.

Rain heaved the suitcase onto the belt wondering what Nestoir had packed into the case. It felt like bricks. Ryan, set his and Julie's luggage on the belt next to theirs having chuckled as he recalled his father's perturbed look as they had both packed about 3 outfits in the same suitcase. Julie had told their mother that the Arcadians usually provided what they would need. Misaki breathed sigh of relief as the jet came into view. The private machine glistened silver and white with bright streaks of stylized green scales. "Air Arcadia, right on time." Rain smirked at the Salamander flight attendants. The tiny culls turned their noses up at Misaki as he held his head high walking beside his husband. Yet another first for the species. Before him, no cull would have thought to try for a knighthood, let alone a spouse.

Seeing the stares, Spike places a hand on the small of Misaki's back. As soon as the last Arcadian boarded the plane the doors were shut leaving not a chance for a stealthy photographer to get a glimpse inside. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Ryo did his best not to laugh as he heard the recording of King Laton over the speakers. "Your patience is appreciated as we lose the trail of the human escorts. We will head to Colorado as a normal vessel and check into the hotel at the base of the mountain range in Aspen, from there we will use our doors to get to the inside where our cabins are awaiting us. Please enjoy your trip."

"Was he bored when made that?" Dee whispered to Ryo.

"Yes I was," Laton answered from the cockpit. Dee could feel his cheeks heat as his grandfather in law had heard him.

"As soon as I get you alone I am tossing those pants into the nearest fire place and having my wicked way with you." Dee whispered then to Ryo. As expected, Laton stuck his head out with a frown at Dee. Dee winked happy to see that the cockpit was empty inside except for a large canister of lemonade. Beside him Torcha chuckled holding Allyssa in her lap bouncing the darling tot.

Jack sat beside Ianto watching his fiance twirl his engagement ring around his finger. Jack was not sure if Gwen would return for their wedding. She was shocked to find that the Arcadian's had the hub replaced. He had expected, in the time they had been gone, for merely the rubble to be cleared away. Jhaymes had assured him that by the time they returned from the vacation that his home would be built. Did they have magic hammers? Jack wondered if he would begin to miss his old life in Wales. Waiting for aliens to thwart, waiting for the Doctor to return. Glancing at the beautiful pale man beside him, Jack knew that he would not. As long as he had Ianto with him. He knew that life would be an adventure. Feeling his eyes, Ianto looked over. Returning the brief kiss that Jack pressed to his lips. "I packed you a suit to wear."

"Really?" Ianto grinned having seen the erstwhile time detective shoving a small bag in the suitcase after their assigned page had packed it. "A swim suit?" Ianto raised his brows.

"Well, yeah but don't wear it in front of any one but me." Ianto felt his cheeks heat at Jack's lascivious smirk.

Behind them, Buffy giggled. She looked over to where Dawn sat with Nari. The Squire, even on the plane exclusive to Arcadians, sat up looking around. The craft had been aloft for a little more than an hour when the bored voice of Laton could be heard over the speakers. "The US air force is rather more tedious than usual today. If it is not too much of a bother, can we have a dense fog surround us so that we can leave them behind?"

Rain pulled out his cell phone, "I'm calling Wyld Wynd now to get us some cover." He explained his request to the Thunderbird. Rain shook his head as he could hear laughter on the line before it disconnected.

"Fantastic," Laton grinned taking the vessel higher leaving the escort air craft lost in the swirls of dense fog and the sudden storm for good measure. Before Spike could even begin to wonder at the elevation the craft was preparing to land. There was no change in pressure, or the sudden feeling of the stomach drop. The only indication of the plane having landed was the lurch of the gear hitting the strip. "Now Get off me," Laton grumbled. Taking Misaki's hand, Spike disembarked from the air craft. He turned long enough to see the facade of the creature dissolve leaving behind a giant Red dragon with gold tipped scales.

"Air Arcadia," Bikky laughed holding on to Carol's hand, glad that she had accompanied them on this working vacation. Before he could say more he turned to face the magnificent landscape before them. In a shelter of surrounding mountains were mansions of wood edged by a sparkling lake. Tall trees dotted the landscape where several large boulders jutted out from the mountain face leaving water falls to add sparkling rainbows to the sweet smelling air.

"How... were... we... I mean," Ryan glanced from the dragon to the mountain and back again.

Bikky placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do you really want an explanation?" Ryan inhaled to answer, then shook his head.

"Good, now," Bikky faced his knight master, king and grandfather. "Which one is ours?"

"Find it?" Laton instructed. "Which one feels like where you belong?" Bikky looked around, the clearing amazed that an entire mountain had been demolished. He saw the 'cabin' made of deep, dark wood black whorls standing out against the shining sun. The porch wrapped around vanishing behind a waterfall. "Good, now lets go ahead and get settled in Kriss and her team will be by for a debriefing at lunch time."

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Gynger Snap 5

Distraction Part 1

The air had a shimmering quality that seemed closer to Arcadia than any that Buffy had ever encountered on earth. The sun gleamed over the mountains a highlight to the lack of humanity as the trees thrust to the sky their verdant leaves seeming to wave at the Arcadians that scattered among the wooden mansions that made up the mountain retreat. Bikky paused as he entered the dark wood cabin. Further down the lane, Rain headed into a Birchwood mansion with highlights of oak. Slabs of white marble with silver wove through the balconies disappearing into a waterfall. "Where are you going?" Bikky called over. "The dragon cabin is over here."

Rain turned to face Bikky. Hefting Nestoir's suitcase he shook his head. "That doesn't feel right to me." Rain shook his head. "I need to be over in this one." Rain looked again between the two wooden mansions.

"And where else would you be, Squire Rain, than in the domicile of your Knight Master?" Rain faced the gigantic grin of the High King of Arcadia. His voice washed over the land with a deep rumble. At his side, the slight form of Kriss hovered. Though she was in her human facade, her wings beat kept her aloft.

Kriss gazed down at the bare feet of Zarro. She watched as he wiggled his toes. "You can feel it, can't you?" Kriss asked after a moment of the high King's silent contemplation.

"Not here," Zarro replied. "Yet there is a lingering taint to the land. Reaching out. Searching for a root for its darkness to attach to." Zarro stood for a moment more. Rain halted. He sat the weighty suitcase down feeling the pulse of the king through the land. Zarro pushed his essence deep into the earth cleansing what little darkness had attempted to filter into the sanctuary. "That will do for now. but we really must nip this in the bud as soon as possible." Zarro sniffed the air before he turned to Kriss. Rain knew that he was communicating in her head as she nodded, bowed, then vanished on a puff if iridescent pink and green fairy dust.

Rain entered the suite of the High Princess and her husband; his knight-master, high prince Nestoir. Heaving the suitcase to the bed he took a deep breath then went to open the drawers so that he could unpack. Rain stared at the clothing already neatly folded in the elaborate, decorated armoir. He stomped over to the bed. Rain opened the suitcase disgusted to see nothing more prominent than several cinder blocks and large stones. "Just stow that in the closet while you go and retrieve the rest of them." Rain turned to stare aghast at Nestoir knowing that he had three more along with his chest of favored weapons. "A year ago you would not have been able to lift that. Good job."

"Thank you," Rain inclined his head. He went out to get the other suitcases that he would store. Finally, he hauled his own much lighter suitcase into the home. He opened the door that was next to Nestoir and Andromache's. Inside he found a Twin sized bed neatly made with dark wood furnishings. He was just finishing when there was a tap at his door. " Bikky stood on the other side. "Hey, done already?"

"Laton packed three jugs of lemonade that Ryo made." Bikky frowned. "What took you so long?"

"Nestoir packed three suitcases of bricks and rocks." Rain frowned. "Every year he gets more and more like Zarro." Rain shook his head hoping that Misaki's squire room had a larger bed, as there was no way that he and Spike would fit in a twin.

"Well, no, not if they plan to sleep side by side," Bikky chuckled when Rain said as much. "Being newlyweds, I don't think that will be an issue. Hell, Ryo and Dee are not newlyweds but I am sure a twin would work just fine for them." Bikky was still laughing as they entered the main Wooden palace where the Royal White Lions would reside. "I don't even want to know what Zarro packed." Bikky mused aloud causing Rain to chuckle as they approached the table to sit beside their knight masters.

-Flowers and his Teddy Bear.- Came the disgruntled thoughts from Kenneth as he recalled unpacking Zarro's suitcase. The Teddy was sitting on the arm of his chair, while the high king snacked on a bowl of the flowers.

"There is a taint that has scoured across this state." Zarro began the meeting after swallowing a cup of warmed honey. "The troops here contacted their leader who has contacted me. I sent Kriss to investigate and she, in turn, came to me with a request for aid. It seems our demented adversary has been on a slew of grave robbing."

Misaki, from his position at attention beside Ryo's chair, gazed down at the ring on his finger. The obsidian metal had been pounded by his father's own hand wrapping in delicate scroll around the dark ruby. Scattered diamonds twinkled in the sunlight. Thinking quick, he caught the fork aimed at his head. Dimples displayed as he sat it on the table proof that he had indeed been paying attention to the high king's words.

"Newlyweds," Sir Marchand chuckled glad that his son was paying attention. Spike hid a smile behind a sip from his chalice of blood. He recalled having the ring in his mouth and licking each finger before leaving the ring behind and bathing Misaki's entire body with his tongue. For such a little guy there seemed no end to the soft, sweet flesh. Spike dodged the butter knife thrown by the high king happy that Buffy caught it before it could hit George. "Temper, temper your majesty," Zarro growled. "Missing corpses?" Sir Marchand smirked at the high king.

"Indeed," Zarro leaned back in his chair. "I have my cleaner team out now scouring the area beyond the town. Tonight you will all go down as tourists. Entertain the locals and collect what you can by way of information. We will reconvene at the breaking of the fast."

"Well then," Andromache purred at her husband. "Let's go be celebrities." She glanced at her princesses. "Dress to impress and distract."

Rain glances at his knight master's wife. "I may need two death scythes if she is any more impressive." He recalled performing in the play that Peter wrote and seeing her tied into a corset. How she could breathe enough to sing he couldn't fathom. "Ow," Rain rubbed his arm where Julie had punched him after he stared at Andromache marveling that the full chest had fit into the corset. "Won't this be fun?" Rain chuckled leading her to her room in the Arcadian Royale abode where the guests were staying. "I am going to assist High Prince Nestoir, is there anything that I can do for you before I go?"

"Try not staring down Andromache's dress," Julie pouted she pushed the door shut before Rain could kiss her.

Bikky turned to see Rain sigh. He waited until Carol was behind her closed door before he clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Discretion." He shook his head. "Do you really think other guys didn't look, heck even Ryo and Dee glanced when she popped up on stage in that getup. Peter and Angel were genius to have her open the show in that. Like that one song, even white boys have to shout, baby got back. In her case, even gay men notice, baby got boobs." Bikky was still laughing finding it odd that for this vacation he and his family were split apart. While he was squired to Laton he would be in the dragon section. Rain was in with Nestoir. In the room that Bikky figured would be for Rain, Misaki and Spike were setting up.

Misaki closed the door to his room with a snap after making sure that Ryo had everything he would need after his bath. The breath stilled in his throat as he saw Spike pulling a shirt over his head. Though his back was facing the door Spike could feel the gaze traveling over his skin. He flexed a little harder as he freed his head from the shirt tossing it on the bed. Without turning around he undid his pants allowing them to sag just a bit from his bottom. The tops of his soft black underwear became visible molding to his toned tush. "Are you going to stand over there all day?" Spike aimed a smirk as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"While Ryo is bathing, we should do the same," Misaki moistened his lips leaving the full gems glistening.

Spike grinned baring his teeth. With alarming speed, he was in front of Misaki. "I'm hungry," Spike purred his hands circling Misaki's waist. He leaned his head down pressing his lips to his love drinking in the soft exhalation of air. Spike sucked the tongue deep into his mouth eliciting a needful moan. "Hold on to me." Spike tugged until the pale, thin arms were around his neck. He gave a mighty tug tossing the scraps of Misaki's leggings aside. Spike took a moment to be glad of his heightened arousal as he was wet enough that when he pressed against Misaki's entrance, there was little resistance. "You ok."

"Mmmm" Was all Misaki managed; feeling the two strong hands gripping his bottom kneading and massaging him to further relax around the thick invader. Spike hefted Misaki higher pivoting so that he could sit on the bed keeping Misaki on his lap. "What..." Misaki opened his eyes to gaze down as Spike lay across the bed. "Will..ii..ummm" He took his bottom lip between his teeth, he could feel Spike as he moved to get comfortable.

"You are in control Kittens," Spike reached to stroke the excited flesh weeping onto his stomach. "Take me how you want me."

"Oh," Misaki gasped sinking down until Spike reached all the way inside. "Why does it feel so good?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Spike chuckled enjoying the tremble as his mirth caused vibrations inside of Misaki. "Ride me." Misaki braced his hands on Spike's chest. He lifted himself with his strong leg muscles. He felt Spike nearly leave his body before he lowered sighing as his body sucked Spike back inside. "Yes dearest, just like that." Spike encouraged as Misaki moved down he brought his hand up. When Misaki raised his hips, Spike's hand went down. He sat up until he could lean down to lick at the pert, aroused nipples. Misaki's head dropped back in abandonment. Raw pleasure coursed through his being left in the form of cries. Spike gasped as Misaki swiveled his hips wanting his love to stroke every inch inside of him. "Damn Kittens," Spike held him close afraid that he could end so soon. Misaki made another circle with his bottom taking Spike and himself over the edge.

Spike flopped back on the back with Misaki laying against his chest. A soft moan left the swelled lips as Spike left his body. "We really do need a bath." Misaki purred pressing a kiss to Spike's chest. He turned his head scraping his teeth lightly over the deep colored nipple where it stood against the pale skin.

"You're asking for it," Spike slapped a hand playful over Misaki's bottom.

"Yes," Misaki licked the flesh his face was pressed against. "I most certainly am."

Break

Zarro brought a paw through his hair straitening the tufts standing on end. "Your Majesty," Carious dipped into a bow. "I have arranged for a performance tonight as you have bid. While the group is on stage Kriss and her team will scour the crowd for tainted humans."

"Thank you Carious," Zarro leaned back against his pillow. He glanced over at Laton where the leader of the dragons basked in the sun. His scales glinted in the bright light reflecting over the waterfall. The red shone as gold before wavering leaving his tall human form to stalk over. "What have you found old friend?"

Laton sat down near the forepaws of the high king. "Beyond these mountains, the earth screams." Laton grimaced recalling the refracted pitch reaching him through the light of the sun. Zarro stood to his massive feet looking far into the horizon. He saw ages past beyond the peaks covered in glistening snow even in the midst of summer.

To Be Continued.

Hi... Sorry, there is such a pause between chapters. Real life kind of gets away from time to time.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Gynger Snap 6

Distraction Part 2

Julie accepted the flowers with a small smile as she saw the topaz gems along with the ribbons. "Ready to go?" Rain asked trying his best to apologize without admitting that he had looked at High Princess Andromache's figure. "You look gorgeous," Rain pressed a kiss to her lips. He took in the deep orange dress with black lace highlighting those large brown eyes that Rain adored. Julie sighed. If she were honest, she had glanced at Andromache as well. Who wouldn't? The princess was so… bouncy was the word. Julie hoped to one day be so lush. She was still smiling as she entered the waiting luxury vehicle with the rest of the group.

Break

Misaki blinked at the strobing lights finding it difficult to keep his eyes on Ryo as the crowded club became even more so as soon as the DJ noticed who was in the place. "Here, Kittens," Spike held over a pair of dark sunglasses. "That will help." Misaki smiled his thanks. The doorman was still staring after them as he had tried to place an orange band on Misaki. The bands were the clubs way of making sure to not serve minors alcohol. It was not just the age that shocked him. The bouncer looked again at the cropped black vest over the red tunic and leggings. Calf high boots completed the outfit. Fluffy orange hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a fringe of face-framing layers. Spike placed a gentle hand on Misaki's bottom to push him closer to Ryo and Dee. "Look," He said to the bouncer. "I'm not trying to be a possessive jerk, but could you not stare at him like that?"

"Oh," The bouncer looked down at Spike. He pushed his mop of long curly hair back showing a pair of bright brown eyes to go with his impressive tan and pecs. "I'm not gay, I'm Joe by the way. I have been in this business for many years and can usually spot the under-agers trying to get by." Joe grinned at Spike to show he had no issues with the young man he had let in the club without the orange band. "But that ID is not a forgery and if a knight of Arcadia will vouch for him, I have to agree he is of age."

"And married," Spike winked at Misaki when he saw those dimples aimed his way.

"Newlyweds," Sir Marchand chuckled as he walked behind his son in law.

"Well," Joe laughed again looking between father and son correctly identifying the parent of the little guy. "Congratulations." Joe clapped Spike on the back. "Have a good time tonight." Joe went back to helping the other bouncer check ID's and accept the cover charge. He was still chuckling to himself when Count D entered with Leon. "Dude, with the Arcadians… Just let them in," he told his partner laughing as Count D presented his ID once again stunning Joe with his gender. Not only did the Arcadians come in many forms of androgyny, they were also much older than they looked.

"We're up," Daphnus said to Nestoir while he inclined his head to the DJ. With but a few words he was able to get the guy to allow the group to perform. This was just the kind of distraction that they needed in order for Kriss, Nisha and Maks to work on the crowd. "First we will warm them up with fun and adorable. Clarisande, Rain, and Andromache will do their pop set. Then we will spice it up with Andromache and George. Then we will shock them with our little powerhouse twink extraordinaire. I won't be happy until every man here questions his sexuality. I don't know what it is about him. He is not a normal… receiver if that makes sense. He owns his desire and works it. He is like a little red pill."

"I thought those pills were blue?" Nestoir chuckled drinking the sweet nectar of his wife's lips.

"I wouldn't know," Daphnus tossed the heavy covering of his waist-length hair over his shoulder. "Never had to use them." Daphnus looked over and saw Spike leaning against the bar holding his beer. The long black shirt buttoned down the front highlighted the pale skin and bleached hair. His coat draped over a chair where the Arcadian's had secured tables, yet the bar had a better view of the stage. "Tonight will be fun in more ways than one."

"Do tell," Andromache spoke leaning against her best friend watching as Misaki began to dance with Ryo as the DJ played his last set while the Arcadian musicians set up.

"Strait though I am, he exudes sensuality." Daphnus explained watching the crowd. "He is not like Ryo was at first, he was shy of sex his first few years, or Count D new to physical love in any form. Not like Lord D in his exploration of love that does not hurt. He is full-on embracing his body and enjoying it. Spike is a lucky creature. When he shakes that booty, he knows his lover is watching and he is deliberately enticing him."

"Just like his mom," Sir Marchand gulped down his shot of bourbon. Katsumi giggled licking her slick red-painted lips. "This little hell-cat still drives me mad." Sir Marchand winked at his wife taking her to the dance floor.

Misaki enjoyed the bubbles of the fruity drink he had received from Spike before going onto the dance floor with Ryo. He and Dee were having a fantastic time eliciting blushes from his knight master. Misaki could feel the heat of William's gaze and he turned sucking his bottom lip into his mouth knowing that William would recall the last time he had himself been sucking on that lip. Misaki smiled then brandishing his dimples he took the tie from his hair allowing the wild strands to frame his dewy face. Misaki looked up when his line of sight to his husband was blocked by a bulky figure. He felt hands on his waist moving with the music. Looking behind him, he saw that Ryo had his arms around Dee as the music slowed for the last DJ picked song. He pushed against the body attempting to gather him close. "Come on baby," beer sogged breath caused Misaki to turn his face away. "Don't be like these other frigid tease bitches dancing all sexy then pushing the men they attract away."

Misaki dropped into a split abruptly escaping the arms. He spun out into a shimmy avoiding the grasping hands. "I was not aware this club allowed in pets. As I do not see any female dogs here, I am not understanding. To clarify my intent in dancing," Misaki held up his hand. "The only man I am attracting is my husband."

"Hmpf," His would-be suiter pushed the hand down. "I see you are in a situation. I don't mind baby, he don't have to know everything. Slip me your digits, I'm discreet. Names Thom."

"No, thank you, Thom," Misaki huffed. He made sure that Ryo was still ensconced with Dee before he dropped again standing on the other side. He gasped as Spike was no longer at the bar. Misaki grinned then wrapped his arms around Spike enjoying the slower music. He heard the huff before he felt the shove. Misaki grasped tight to Spike keeping him from going after the man. "We have a mission. If you beat up the fool, then we would draw unnecessary attention and not the kind of distraction that we have been asked to make." Misaki pointedly ignored the taller man as he scowled over at them. He did not move Spike's hands when they traveled down his back to rest on the curve of his pert bottom. He leaned in closer standing on the tips of his toes to bite Spike's ear.

"Damn, Kittens," Spike whispered in his ear. "Are we a distraction or a full-on porn?"

"That is two words I am not understanding tonight," Misaki frowned at Spike. "He said that frigid bitches entice and evade, I understood that part, yet there are no pets here, no dogs at all least of all female. And what is Porn?"

"That's a lot to unpack." Spike glared at Thom, "Come on, the dance is over, have another drink while the first group is performing." Spike took Misaki to the bar where they could watch the stage and speak in low tones.

Kriss wandered the edge of the dance floor. Elevations of lust and greed swamped the area, yet there was a decided taint of evil niggling at the back of subconscious. She looked for her teammate noting the lush brown skin seeming to glow gold in the strobing lights. Her large puff at the top of her head highlighted by clips with gems. If she needed to, Nisha could remove a hair clip and use the point as a dagger. Kriss turned then to Maks seeing him adjusting his belt that held several poisoned darts. His long dark hair was secured into a braid. At his ears, slightly pointed as they were, ear cuffs glimmered. "three." Maks voice carried despite his whisper in his mother tongue of Russian.

The breathy whisper sounded in Kriss' ear. She nodded. "Kill two, interrogate one," Kriss issued her orders as it was confirmed that there were three Daemons in the club. "We need to know which humans allowed them to access here." Nisha and Maks nodded vanishing into the excited crowd nearly invisible with the Arcadians on the stage.

Andromache looked out over the audience seeing Spike and Misaki in close conversation. She grinned as she took the microphone. The guitar rifts drowned out the crowd. "Step back gonna come at ya fast," She and Clarisande began to sing. Rain stayed in the back for vocals glad that he was in the first act hoping to be able to get some fighting done today. After unpacking stacks of bricks, he needed to relieve some steam. "I'm drivin' out of control and gettin' ready to crash. Won't stop shakin' up what I can," Clarisande winked at the crowd dancing with Andromache keeping the tone light and fun. "I serve it up in a shot. So suck it down like a man." As the set continued Kriss worked her way around the club watching as Maks and Nisha neutralized the two demons just as she nabbed the third the crowd cheered.

Leaving the stage fanning his neck, Rain accepted the soda from Bikky. "How's it going?" Rain asked watching as Carol and Julie danced.

"They are about to begin the interrogation," Bikky informed his brother.

George went to the stage taking the microphone that Clarisande left behind. He licked his lips and began to sing. "I found out what I've been missing, always on the run. I've been looking for someone"

Andromache grinned aiming a sultry gaze to her husband. Nestoir blew a kiss to his wife. "Now you're here, like you've been before." She sang sending her powers through the crowd they could feel the pure love that swamped her very being. "And you know just what I need. It took some time for me to see that you give good love to me."

George joined her then. "Baby, so good, take this heart of mine into your hands." Jhaymes grinned as he played the drums. "You give good love to me. Never too much Baby, you give good love." The group ran through their set riling the crowd one moment and sending them into sweet emotion the next.

Misaki looked up when he felt the nudge from Daphnus. "Stage is all you. Keep 'em occupied. We have the names of the humans but will need a huge distraction…"

"Shhh…" Nestoir placed a finger to Daphnus lips as it seemed the Prince would continue to speak. "Your eyes are red, what's wrong?" Nestoir frowned over at Spike.

"We weren't arguing," Spike shook his head. "I think he now realizes just why his sister hates humans."

"It is wrong to hate them still," Misaki shook his head. He lunged over the table sealing his lips to Spike. "We will show them, William, we will show them how to love." Spike grasped Misaki's face pulling him close sucking his lips leaving them delightfully swollen. Misaki blinked both sets of his eyelids clearing his eyes. He tossed his hair leaving the bright locks full and disheveled as if he had just tumbled out of bed. Dark eyeliner had been applied by Rain and his nails painted black by Spike. Misaki strolled to the stage swaying his hips to the music already playing.

"Oh man, is he going to kill it." Daphnus chuckled. "You are one lucky son of a bitch." Daphnus thumped Spike on the shoulder.

"I know," Spike grinned making his way to the front of the crowd where he could stare up in adoration at the love of his life.

Rain held a scarf over his mouth. In the alley behind the club, he would not add to the noxious odor with the leavings of his stomach. "Ahhhh… Kriss, I think you have a bit of Demon, on your… well, everything." The little fairy shook her head. Short pink and green locks splattered oozing demon blood. She held still as Nisha blew a covering of fairy dust over her. The Arcadian dust neutralized the demon blood leaving the little creature sparkling clean.

"I offered to make it quick and easy," Kriss grumbled shoved her blade in its sheath. "He should have just told me what I wanted to know and I would not have had to actually strangle him with his own intestines." Kriss looked into the front of the alley where Ryo and Dee kept watch. "This goes deep." She frowned. Releasing her wings she headed to the two detectives. "Cops," She spoke the word with a near growl. "They are in league with the cops. No wonder this land is sick. The ones meant to serve and protect are the ones dealing with the enemy."

"Damn," Dee blinked. He looked over at Ryo as the fairies alighted leaving the club and their carnage behind.

Break

"Your ID said William, right?" Spike looked up at Joe the bouncer as the man came over to stand near him at the edge of the stage. "It's my break time. Dude! He sings?" Joe sipped from his water. Though he was on break he was still on the clock and could not indulge in more than entertainment. "I am not trying to be creepy, but I see you guys are new in town. Your ID's say California, and I am from Wyoming, I got here a few weeks ago, this is my uncle's club and I don't know anyone. Everyone at this club seems so out there man. No one to talk to."

Spike sighed and finished his beer. "I am not trying to be rude, and I am actually interested in what you mean by 'out there', however, he is about to start." Spike winked when the beat picked up.

Misaki took the microphone from the pole as it was too high for him. With all the sass he had learned from watching George on stage he flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Mmmmmmm, Yeah  
Oooooh," He pointed his finger at Spike. " You've got me feeling emotions. Deeper than I've ever dreamed of."

"Holy shit!" Joe's eyes became riveted to the stage just as every eye in the club focused.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh. You've got me feeling emotions. Higher than the heavens above." Misaki worked his hips to the beat. "I feel good. I feel nice. I've never felt so…Satisfied." Thom watched as Misaki seduced Spike from the stage. The urge to punch the man roiled in his gut. " I'm in love. I'm alive. Intoxicated. Flying high."

Clarisande and Andromache joined him then on the stage adding backing vocals. " It feels like a dream

When you touch me tenderly."

Misaki held Spike's gaze. "I don't know if it's real. But I like the way I feel…Inside!"

"Dude," Joe could feel his mouth hanging at the high note held to beautiful perfection. "Does he have balls?"

"I am just glad their room is soundproof," Sir Marchand chuckled as his son continued his first song of the evening. "I wanted to tell you first," Spike turned to face his father in law as Misaki ended his song laughing preparing for the next. "Before Zarro announces it at the breaking of fast tomorrow. Due to you and Misaki, he is going to declare that if Culls desire love and marriage, then they should have it. Not just the right to try for knighthood, but for a full-on life outside the nursery of being born infertile." Spike gasped looking at the little paragon of strength and determination as he moved through his second song. Daphnus clipped his hands letting him know that they were done. Spike new that the signal meant one more song.

"Will-ii-um," Misaki purred into the microphone. "Will you come up here to me please." Spike pointed to himself then hopped up onto the stage in one bound. Standing in the single spotlight Misaki resembled a living flame. "I want to say to you….Treated me kind; sweet destiny. Carried me through desperation. To the one that was waiting for me." Misaki trailed his fingers over Spike's cheek. Buffy felt her heart melt as Corey wrapped his arms around her. "You took so long. Still, I believed. Somehow the one that I needed…Would find me eventually." Misaki then stood in front of Spike reveling in the feel of those strong arms around him. " I had a vision of love…And it was all that you've given to me."

Rain danced with Julie knowing that the main need of this nights work had been seen to. He placed a soft kiss on Julie's lips as Misaki continued. "Prayed through the nights. Felt so alone. Suffered from alienation. Carried the weight on my own. Had to be strong. So I believed. And now I know I've succeeded…In finding the place I conceived." Misaki turned his back to the audience singing only to Spike. "I had a vision of love. And it was all that you've given to me. I had a vision of love. And it was all that you've given me. I've realized the dream…Mmm, mmm, mmm…And I visualized. The love that came to be. Feel so alive. I'm so thankful, that I've received. The answer, that Heaven, has sent down to me. You treated me kind."

Spike placed his hands on Misaki's hips lifting the darling until they were eye-level. Misaki continued to sing holding the microphone between them; the only thing keeping their lips apart. "(Yea), Sweet destiny  
(And you know that you did)…And I'll be eternally grateful (Ohh, ooo, ooo). Holding you so close to me (Prayed through the nights). Prayed through the nights (So faithfully) So faithfully. (Faithfully) Knowing the one that I needed. Who would find me eventually? (Who would find me?) I had a vision of love. And it was all that you've given to me. I had a vision of love. And it was all Ohh, ooo, ohh, ooo, ohh, ooo, ohh, ooo That you turned out to be…" Misaki dropped the microphone sealing his lips to Spike. "Mmm, mmm, mmm."

"We can share," Thom bombarded Spike and Misaki as they left the stage. Never in his life could he recall being so turned on by a stranger.

"He already told you no," Spike shoved the man back.

"HE?" Thom stared down at Misaki. Joe, on his way back to the door, paused as he heard the raised voices. " Ew. Ain't no fag here," He tossed his drink in Misaki's face. "Didn't know the little bitch was a man." Buffy held on to Sir Marchand hoping the Salamander lord would not rampage. His wife held on to his other arm both flailing helplessly as he stormed forward. Spike's hiss cut off as Misaki's fist connected with Thom's nose.

"Male, female," Misaki sputtered yanking his vest off to wipe his face. "Does not matter. I said I am not interested. I am married. I am happy to be married. Whatever you meant by share is…NO!" Misaki secured his wet hair glad to see Ryo holding on to Rain while Dee pulled Bikky to the door of the club. "Je jure ce qui est avec cette connerie mâle alpha. Non veut dire non." Misaki spit at Thom's feet before he stormed to the waiting limousine.

"That's my boy," Sir Marchand cheered with pride. Andromache looked down glad the floor was not sizzling. Misaki was mad, but not crazy enough to drop acid in public.

To Be Continued.

Author's notes.

I know…. I know… Sorry. I am continuing this series. Thank you so much for the patience and love and continued support of this mad world. I am receiving no compensation from this work of fiction. If you would like to support your author, you are more than welcome to go to Amazon and purchase the books by Tiffany Passmore.

Ja Ne

Chi

Song Credits.

Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera

You Give Good Love by Whitney Houston

Emotions by Mariah Carey

Vision of Love by Mariah Carey

The French that Misaki speaks in frustration is translated as "I swear what is with this human alpha male bullshit. No means no."


End file.
